Missing Without A Trace Revised
by Moniiehh
Summary: Mei is a fifteen year old girl originally from Satan City. Her younger brother Taio goes missing and she takes it upon herself to find him. Becoming lost in the woods of the East District herself, she begins a journey and with help from the Son family surely she will find her brother and be able to return home.


**A/N: ****Let us try this story again, please note I am changing the names of my original characters, ****I wrote this back when I was thirteen and so this rewrite will be different as I'm not even a teenager any more. I cannot remember what I was thinking seven years ago...wow so long ago. Suddenly I feel old.**

**Summary: **Mei is a fifteen year old girl originally from Satan City. Along with her younger brother Taio and her mother they move to a small town named Peppermint Village, which is located in the East District. Adjusting to her new life was hard enough until her younger brother went missing one afternoon, leading her to search for him in the unforgiving jungle surrounding the town. Coming in to trouble, getting herself lost and then eventually ending up in the Son household are just the beginning of her worries. **  
**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my ever expanding wardrobe and this laptop.

**Missing without a Trace. **

**Chapter 1: ****Prologue**

Mei was sprawled across her double bed in her new bedroom staring at the ceiling, counting how many chips were showing the colour it was previously painted. Moving her hand in front of her face she admired her freshly painted red nails. It was different out here, in this small town named Peppermint Village and the name didn't match the town at all. It was dusty, the houses were all wooden and the town itself was surrounded by the harsh jungle of the East District.

For a fifteen year old it was a big shock to say the least when she was told by her mother that they'd be moving from Satan City to here. Mei's entire life was back in Satan City, her friends, her school and her team. All dreams dashed away of being the next gymnastics star and now all she had was this poorly beige painted bedroom.

"Mei lunch is ready can you go outside and fetch your brother" her mother called out from the other end of the hallway.

With a sigh Mei swung her legs off her bed and began to make her way outside. Her brother Taio, was only six years old, but he had a sharp tongue for his age and the energy of a few months old puppy. Mei still loved her younger brother dearly, though he made his mission in life to annoy the hell out of his big sister.

Going out the back door which led to a backyard that wasn't fenced off she looked around and saw no sign of Taio. With a groan Mei made her into the dense forest that was at the far end of the backyard, it would be just like Taio to wander into the one place their mother forbid them to go. Pushing aside a tree branch Mei entered the forest, there was a small track that must have been worn out by the previous owners of this house. Following along it she inwardly cursed her footwear choice, ballet style flats were not going to last long out here at all. A cold breeze rushed past making her shiver as she got deeper into the forest, Mei made a mental note not to leave the path and get out of there as quick as possible. The atmosphere was eerie and felt anything but safe. The various jungles and forests in the East District were always rumoured to be extremely dangerous. Civilians were always reminded to stay within the safe areas of the towns and only venture out by vehicle, never to go into the wilderness by foot.

_Come on squirt where the hell are you? _Mei thought to herself as she scanned the large trees surrounding her. There was movement a top one of the trees and then something brushed against her leg. Coming to a stop, Mei gulped and hugged herself. _What the hell was that, oh no I bet Taio went back to the house or he was just hiding around the front and now I'm about to become a bears lunch or worse its a serial killer. _

When it brushed against her legs again and it was fury she let out the most blood curling scream she could muster. Birds scattered from the tree tops, small animals scurried off into holes and larger animals cringed at the amount of noise such a small girl could produce.

"Would you shut the hell up!" a male child's voice shouted out as he made himself known, ears covered as if the sound was immensely painful. "Damnit women are banshees, father was right" the young boy rubbed his ears as the sound stopped.

Mei blinked a few times in surprise as she stared down at the young boy in front of her, he was odd to say the least, lavender coloured hair and she couldn't help but giggle as she realised his hair matched her bed sheets.

"Gee girls are weird" another boy jumped out of the tree and joined his friend staring at the girl with utter confusion.

"Have you two seen a boy around here? He is about this tall" she used her hands to indicate his height "He has short scruffy brown hair, same colour as mine and he's about your age"

Both boys looked at each other before shaking their heads, the lavender haired one then took charge and spoke.

"Haven't seen him, nobody comes out this far" he shrugged and seemed to be remembering something as he stared up at the sky. "Sorry lady we gotta run, hope you find him" he babbled out at the speed of light before grabbing his spiky haired friends arm and bolting off in the opposite direction.

Mei was once again blinking with confusion as she stared at the spot the two boys once stood. "Incredible. So fast" she shook her head and turned around to walk back towards her house. Although there was one problem with this.

Spinning around on one spot Mei looked around, desperately trying to remember which way her house was and more importantly where her little brother was if he didn't come this far. Sighing she stared up out at the sky through a gap in the tall trees, the sun would be setting soon and then it would be dark. Frowning at her feet she noticed that they were already starting to tear and once night set in her bare legs would definitely be cold.

_At least I have a jacket on _she thought miserably to herself as she picked a direction and began to walk. After what felt like hours Mei stopped and leant against a tree. It had begun to dark a while ago, now it was pitch black and without any form of light it became increasingly hard to move around. Mei racked her brain for any survival techniques she might know and only came up with the one she learnt on a school trip last year.

Start a fire to create smoke to alert others of your location. Problem with that was Mei had been too busy gossiping with her friends and missed the part about how exactly to start a fire. Life truly was unfair and the woods was definitely not a place for city kids.

_I don't know how much longer my legs will be able to stand _Mei thought as she looked down at her legs which were cold and shaking. As if wishing it upon herself her legs gave out and she thumped onto the dirt still leant against the tree. Looking up towards the sky she began to count stars, Mei hoped to pass time until morning without falling asleep and then in the light of day she would find Taio then the house. Everything would be ok, repeating this over and over in her head was making her feel slightly better about the whole miserable situation she managed to get herself in.

Something shot across the sky at that moment, that looked an awful lot like a person flying or maybe two people. Mei stood up abruptly, ignoring the sharp pain in her legs from the cold and ran towards it appeared they were flying. Dodging branches, sharp weeds and jumping over tree roots she inwardly praised herself for being naturally athletic. Still staring at the sky, she cursed as the figures completely disappeared from sight. Mei's now really tired, sore legs gave way once more and she fell to her knees on the harsh ground. Even more lost then she was before and covered in cuts that were seeping blood from running into sharp plants.

"Flying people?" she laughed to herself out loud "Seriously Mei, moving out of civilisation has made you mad!" she groaned but still giggled despite herself.

Finding her legs could no longer move, she dragged herself over to the closest tree and leant against it. Stretching out her legs in front she examined the damage. Large and possibly deep gashes covered both legs. The denim shorts she was wearing resembled denim underwear by now and her shoes were basically torn to shreds. A few cuts on her arms also alerted Mei to the fact her favourite jacket was now ruined.

"Hope dangles on a string, like slow spinning redemption, winding in and winding out. The shine of it has caught my eye" Mei began to sing to ease herself. "And roped me in so mesmerising, so hypnotising. I am captivated." her voice got louder in hopes she was near home and her mother would come out to yell at her for singing terribly.

Laughing she began to scream the chorus "I am vindicated! I am selfish I am wrong, I am right, I swear I'm right I swear I knew it all along!" her voice shook slightly, which wasn't surprising since she never was much of a singer to begin with. "And I am flawed, but I am cleaning up so well I am seeing in me now the things you swore you saw yourself" Mei's voice drifted off as her vision became blurry.

Seizing her loud singing she took a deep breath as pain began to shoot up through her leg. If the documentaries she was forced to watch in environmental studies were correct it wouldn't be long before the wild animals smelt the blood and made their way over to devour her whole. Shuddering at the thought and possibly from the cold wind she closed her eyes.

_Just think about Taio, maybe he is home right now with mother. Drinking a lovely hot chocolate, with a marshmallow the kind that expand when you put them in the hot liquid. _Smiling to herself as she imagined her little brother at home with their mother, Mei kept her eyes shut. It was easier to forget were she was and picture that she was back in her room. Back in Satan City were she belonged, worrying about her hair, gossiping and complaining about gymnastics training.

After a while she drifted into a deep slumber, unaware of where she was and dreaming of home.

Mei was in such a deep state of slumber the bright early morning sun shining directly into her face didn't ever stir her. Nor did the figures looming over her, peering curiously at the injured girl sleeping in the middle of nowhere.

"Isn't that the strange lady from yesterday who made that horrible sound that hurt my ears?" the youngest of the three questioned with caution. Afraid he might her produce that horrible noise again.

"Yeah, I think so except she didn't look like this when we saw her"

"You saw her yesterday and let her sleep in the woods overnight?!" the oldest questioned with a mix of surprise and slight anger.

The two young boys backed away from the oldest, he was known to be quite moody apparently it was normal for teenagers to be happy one minute and then full blown angry the next.

"Goten, Trunks why didn't you come and get me or even Vegeta! You know it is dangerous out here especially at night" he scolded

"Brother don't be mad, she said she was looking for her brother!"

"Yeah relax Gohan how were we meant to know she would get lost" the one named Trunks crossed his arms arrogantly, while the teen sighed knowing it was hopeless.

You could never get anywhere with the terrible two or demolition duo as their mothers named them. Pinching the bridge of his nose to fight off the headache he knew was coming on he bent down and scooped up the injured girl. Gohan knew he couldn't leave her out here, if it wasn't for the disturbed animals in the area fighting to get to her they wouldn't have even known she was here. Any longer and the teenage girl definitely would've become a dinosaurs snack.

**A/N:****I stopped here, I know it is an odd spot to end a chapter but I really wanted to get this rewrite under way. I know in my authors note (I'm such a rebel D:) on the old version I said weeks ago that this would be up the next day...I lied well not really this is the first chance I've had to sort of read through this and add more on but I'm stuck now. Next chapter will definitely have more of the Z fighters involved so don't stress :) ****I apologise if it is terribly out of character, it has been so long since I even attempted Dragon Ball Z fanfiction as I've been focusing more on Card captors lately. **

**Please review or message me with any corrections, mistakes and/or feedback. I take all ideas into consideration and do my best to please the readers. Just remember this for me is a hobby and I do this at my own pace. **

**Ja! x**


End file.
